La première classe de Diablo 4 sur 4
by Matteic
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Rowena Zahnrei. Diablo pense à sa place de professeur à l'Institut Xavier. Coucou Natycat !


Disclaimer : Les X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas. S'il vous plait, ne m'attaquez pas en justice et ne me volez pas mon histoire !

**La Première Classe de Diablo**

Par Rowena

Traduit de l'anglais par Matteic

Note à l'intention de **NATYCAT** : non, tu ne me déranges pas. Pour le coup de l'ordinateur qui lance la review tout seul sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé, j'ai vu ça avec un autre lecteur, mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. J'ai bien ri en voyant ton commentaire comme quoi tu n'arrives à lire les histoires en anglais que quand c'est moi qui traduis, mais tu n'as pas l'impression de te foutre un peu de moi ? (rigole). Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, il y a encore une histoire X-Men qui attend d'être libérée car le dernier chapitre n'a reçu qu'une review, et c'est une histoire que j'aimerais vraiment continuer (je suis apparemment la seule, mais bon...) : c'est _Roman Photo_, un gros gabarit qui débute tout juste. En plus, le dernier chapitre est vraiment soigné et c'est un plaisir à lire. Tchüss !

* * *

" Guten Morgen, meine Studenten ! " dit Kurt Wagner avec un large sourire. " Ich heisse Herr Wagner und heute werden wir uns vosrtellen lernen. "

Le regard vide et intimidé des étudiants devant ses mots était sans prix. Souriant encore plus, Kurt sauta sur le bureau et s'y accroupit, sa queue se balançant tranquillement derrière lui.

" Comme c'est votre premier cours d'Initiation à l'Allemand, je vais aller doucement. " dit-il, retenant son rire devant le soupir de soulagement collectif. " L'allemand et l'anglais sont tous les deux des langues germaniques. Cela signifie qu'elles ont beaucoup en commun, mais il y a aussi d'importes différences. C'est ce que vous allez apprendre cette année, mais avant d'entrer dans les détails techniques de la langue, cela serait bien si nous faisions connaissance. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à nous présenter. "

" Je commence. Hallo, meine Studenten. Ich heisse Herr Wagner. Wie heist du ? "

Il pointa un doigt sur Kitty Pryde, qui était assise au premier rang. Elle avait été une des élèves qu'il avait aidé à secourir avec Tornade et Logan plusieurs mois plus tôt, pendant les événements d'Alkali Lake. Un écho de ses cris terrifiés résonnait encore dans ses oreilles pointues quand il la regarda, mais il pouvait comprendre sa réaction. Il devait l'admettre, s'il avait été tiré d'un profond sommeil par un groupe de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents, passé plusieurs nuits roulé en boule dans le fond d'un tuyau d'évacuation avec plusieurs autres étudiants terrifiés, puis avoir dû faire face à un homme qui ressemblait à un démon bleu, lui aussi aurait crié.

Elle s'était excusée plus tard, et lui avait même proposé de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle avait traversé la porte du bureau de Stryker à Washington pour pirater son ordinateur et voler les dossiers des expérimentations que ce cinglé avait fait sur les mutants à Alkali Lake. Pendant les mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre avec le président, Kitty était devenue comme une petite sœur pour lui. Et elle n'était pas la seule. A sa plus grande joie, une fois le choc passé, beaucoup d'étudiants de l'Institut Xavier pour Surdoués s'étaient attachés à lui – sans doute à cause de sa tendance à faire montre de ses talents d'acrobate et de conteur à la première occasion – et ses cours de langues et de culture cinématographique s'étaient remplis en un temps record.

Quand elle réalisa qu'il la désignait, Kitty eut d'abord un regard de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, mais comprit peu à peu ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

" Oh " dit-elle " Vous me demandez, euh, de dire mon nom, c'est ça ? "

Kurt hocha la tête. " Ja. " Il se désigna et répéta, lentement et en articulant bien " Ich heisse Herr Wagner. " montrant Kitty, il demanda " Wie heist du ? "

La jeune fille sourit, appréciant le jeu. " Ich heisse Kitty Pryde. "

Kurt sourit largement. " Sehr gut, Katzchen ! Maintenant, tourne-toi vers ton voisin et demande-lui de te dire son nom. On va faire le tour de la classe jusqu'à ce que chacun de vous nous ait dit son nom en allemand. "

Kitty commença à se tourner vers son voisin, mais plissa les yeux et leva la main. Curieux, Kurt demanda " Oui ? "

" Euh " dit-elle " Je sais que 'sehr gut' ça veut dire 'très bien', enfin je crois, mais ça veut dire quoi, 'Katzchen' ? "

Kurt sourit. " Ça veut dire 'chaton'. "

Kitty sourit à son tour. " Cool, j'adore ! " Se tournant vers son voisin, elle dit " Hallo, ich heisse Katzchen. Wie heist du ? "

Kurt regarda les présentations faire tout le tour de la classe. L'accent américain des étudiants les rendait presque incompréhensibles, mais ils semblaient très enthousiastes, et c'était un bon début. Kurt remua la queue et pensa avec une certaine stupéfaction à l'ironie de la situation.

Il était professeur ! Le garçon de cirque à moitié sauvage qui n'avait jamais mis le pied dans une école était devenu un professeur. Ça aurait dû sembler ridicule, mais rien ne lui avait jamais semblé si normal.

Kurt s'accroupit confortablement sur son bureau, ses longs orteils tenant fermement le rebord. C'était là qu'il devait être. C'était pour ça que Dieu l'avait fait ainsi. Il sentit la joie et la fierté ruisseler en lui alors qu'ils pensait aux nombreux bienfaits qu'il avait reçu durant sa vie. Sa famille adoptive. Son agilité. Sa queue préhensile. Ses dons pour l'acrobatie (T/N : avez-vous remarqué que, contrairement à la totalité de l'espèce humaine, Kurt n'a pas peur du vide, ni des hauteurs ?). Les ovations des foules, partout en Europe. L'escrime. Les films de cape et d'épée. La téléportation. Rejoindre les X-Men. Le pardon officiel offert par le président en personne ! Ses nouveaux amis. Ses étudiants. Et, bien sûr, il y avait Tornade, la femme à la beauté renversante, à l'intelligence incroyable, et qui était, de manière improbable, magnifique, inconcevable, attirée par 'lui'...

Ça faisait trop de bienfaits à compter, une liste trop longue. Soupirant de gratification, il ne put retenir un sourire en sentant le chapelet qu'il gardait toujours attaché à sa ceinture.

La recherche, les interrogations, la torture étaient terminées. Oui, en effet, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Kurt Wagner était enfin chez lui.

Fin.

T/N : Rowena n'a (volontairement ?) indiqué aucune traduction pour les propos de Kurt. J'ai quand même pitié de vous et je vais rassembler les miettes qui me restent de mes 7 ans d'allemand.

Hallo, meine Studenten : Bonjour, mes (chers) étudiants. Hallo est un terme un peu familier, qu'on peut aussi traduire par 'Salut'. Kurt a préféré se montrer sympa et accessible.

Ich heisse... : Je m'appelle...

Herr : Monsieur

Wie heist du : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

und : et

Quant à la longue phrase de Kurt après qu'il se doit présenté, ça donne : 'Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à nous présenter.' Kurt a donc fait exprès de dire en allemand ce qu'il allait répéter cinq minutes plus tard, rien que pour voir la tête de ses élèves qui ne parlent pas un mot de la langue.

Je ne devrais peut-être pas le dire (si ?) mais il y a encore une histoire, qui n'appartient pas officiellement à la tétralogie de l'arrivée, mais qui en est la suite. Par contre (sourire diabolique – avec les crocs, oui ) cette histoire se passe au moment de Noël. Vous devrez donc attendre – eh bien oui, six mois pour la voir. Je serai peut-être sympa et je la publierai vers le 20 décembre au lieu du 25. Oui, Nath, je sais, je suis un monstre sans cœur.


End file.
